Anima
by Cap'taine Chaussette
Summary: Harry est mort en même temps que Voldemort le soir d'Halloween, sauvant ses parents par la même occasion .Pleurant sa mort Lily et James Potter vont utiliser un rituel ancien pour invoquer leur fils d'une autre dimension.


**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Voici ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Résumé :Smart!Harry, no Evil, Dark!Harry, Hétéro!Harry**

**Harry est mort en même temps que Voldemort le soir d'Halloween, sauvant ses parents par la même occasion .Pleurant sa mort Lily et James Potter vont utiliser un rituel ancien pour invoquer leur fils d'une autre dimension.**

* * *

_**La folie est l'adage du bon, car seul un fou peut croire en l'humanité.**_

_Moi_

* * *

_«parole»_

_*pensée*_

* * *

_**Manoir Potter: 21 avril 1989**_

_Le manoir était sombre et froid, le peu de chaleur dans le lieu était pour alimenter les faibles bougies serpentant les murs moisis indiquant le chemin à suivre pour découvrir l'aboutissement de huit années à créer l'impossible._

_Huit années..._

_Si peu pour le Bonheur qu'un couple cherchait depuis la mort de leur espoir, leur amour, leur destinée._

_Lily James était considérés comme des héros, des gens bien, le firmament de la lumière pour certain, était ce vraiment le cas? Sûrement pas pour eux_

_Ils avaient brisés les lois magiques, tués, volés et manipulés pour en arriver là où ils sont: le retour de leur être aimé. Oh oui ce n'était pas la haine qui alimentait les actions du couple mais l'amour, un amour si puissant que dans quelques minutes la nuit paisible autour du manoir décrépi allez devenir le spectacle d'un phénomène brisant le voile de la réalité._

_Un pentacle ésotérique entouré de bougies blanches et noir était au centre d'une pièce aux planches craquelant où seul l'odeur se souffre pouvait être ressenti. Le couple était à genoux en sang et était parcouru de spasmes tout en psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels._

_«__קומען זון__, __דזשוינד די בלוט פון אייער אָוועס דורך די שלייער פון מורא__, __מיר ליבע אונדזער ליבע __»_

_Après quelques instants, les bougies s'éteignirent brusquement et un souffle glacial parcouru la pièce, une brume noirâtre remplit lentement la chambre obscurcissant la vue du couple qui avait retrouvé leur esprit. La peur d'avoir échoué insinua les deux jeunes adultes et les larmes commencèrent à couler de leurs yeux vides._

**Chuchotement**

«ma chaire, mon sang, ...»

Un écho se fit entendre dans la brume et les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où les paroles se transformèrent en cantique et la noirceur s'insinua totalement dans la petite pièce.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir était le plancher autour du pentacle légèrement craqueler faisant ressortir les pages d'un livre obscure écrit en lettres de sang se répandant à une vitesse alarmante sur le sol et le plafond.

L'atmosphère oppressante s'arrêta après une minute et tout disparut dans un léger bourdonnement sonnant les deux adultes, la seule chose que ceux-ci purent voir avant leur évanouissement était un magnifique garçon à la peau de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux noirs ornés de deux orbes verts.

Leur fils.

Un sourire apparut sur le couple et une pensée leur vient à l'esprit.

*nous sommes enfin réunis *

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

* Une coquille vide * pensa un jeune garçon assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre observant la Lune en larmes .

Après avoir séché ses larmes le petit garçon arpenta les escaliers, s'arrêta devant une porte à l'aspect décrépi et souffla légèrement pour s'armer de courage. Tournant la poignée il put ouvrir la porte aux bruitages grincent indiquant son arrivée à la personne à l'intérieur, mais la seule chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une réponse, n'était que les rideaux en soie virevoltant par un vent agréable, ainsi qu'un bruit étrange venant d'un appareil .

Le jeune garçon referma d'abord la fenêtre avant de se rapprocher près de l'appareil qui pouvait maintenant être reconnu pour être un appareil respiratoire alimentant la forme allongée sur le lit. Harry Potter caressa le visage de la rousse et sourit.

« Maman, je te promets d'être un puissant sorcier»

Versant une larme, il regarda la forme avec un regard de haine.

« je vais te venger, je vais tous les tuer, je vais vous venger toi et papa!» regardant un instant confus par la fenêtre, il sourit à l'astre.

«Belle nuit pour vivre une nouvelle aventure, n'est ce pas maman?»

Le petit garçon parcourut doucement sa main jusqu'à l'appareil et après un instant coupa l'interrupteur tant détesté depuis des années par le jeune garçon .

Les bruits des respirations se firent de plus en plus petits jusqu'à ne plus être présent, la seule chose que le garçon remarqua avant que la jeune femme rende son dernier souffle était le sourire de sa mère et la larme perlant sur sa joue.

Après plusieurs minutes se remettant de ses émotions Harry prit la baguette de sa mère et avec un sourire triste fit apparaitre des centaines de fleurs autour d'elle, ainsi qu'un sort de stase, descendant les escaliers ne supportant plus la vue de sa défunte mère pour ce soir il alla dans la bibliothèque familiale et ressortait un vieux grimoire.

«Necronomicon» murmura le jeune homme.

Ouvrant le livre, le jeune enfant put enfin déchiffrer le contenu du livre après avoir appris des années à étudier des langues qui n'avaient au départ aucune utilité pour lui, un enfant.

« الأم، أعطني وسعكم » Commença à lire le garçon

« ווייַל פון דיין קרבן, מיין האַרץ בלייַבנ לעבן »

« Ton sacrifice alimentera ma rage, mon pouvoir »

« Rutrum sapien, est jungens bellatores »

Après l'incantation un bruit assourdissant venu d'en haut, on pouvait entendre des pas venir de l'escalier et s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque.

Harry était mort de peur face a ce qui allait arriver mais le mal était necessaire pour le pacte qu'il allait faire.

La porte s'ouvrit et ce qui pouvait être vu n'était autre que la mère avancer désarticulée vers le jeune garçon, comme si un maitre marionnesttiste la controlait .

Le pantin était maintenant devant l'enfant, leur souffle se mélanger et le regard mort scruta attentivement la silhouette en face de lui avant de sourire et d'ouvrier la bouche faisant apparaitre un papillon de nuit qui alla se déposer dans l'oreille du garçon lui murmurant mystiquement.

**«ton amour et ta haine me délectent, MMmmh ne me déçois pas mon petit»**

Le papillon rentra sans douleur dans l'oreille du garçon et le corps debout en face de lui tomba en poussière.

Le garçon heureux senti le pouvoir de sa mère couler à travers lui, lui confèrent un sentiment enivrant.

« tu seras à jamais près de moi» Dit doucement l'enfant d'une voix neutre où seule le scintillement de ses yeux pouvait exprimer sa joie.

* * *

Toujours dans la bibliothèque le jeune homme mangea tranquillement son repas après avoir réduit son livre dans sa poche lorsque 2 apparitions arrivèrent.

L'un était un homme habillé en noir à la peau de nacre et au nez du serpent, le deuxième un vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Continuant son repas comme si de rien n'était, le jeune homme ne leva pas son regard pour voir les intrus, énervant les 2 silhouettes, le plus jeune dit d'une voix doucereuse.

«Potter...tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là?»

S'essuyant la bouche et repoussant son assiette, le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux et fixa ses interlocuteurs avec des yeux froids.

«oui»

«Harry c'est pour le plus grand bien, tu dois nous donner le livre, le livre est trop puissant ... il doit être détruit»

Soupirant d'ennui le jeune garçon de 8 ans se leva de sa chaise et alla près du lecteur de disque. Une douce musique pouvait être entendue après une minute, le garçon se retourna et les regarda avec un petit sourire.

«vous savez, je l'ai terminé?» Dit Harry d'une voix amusé.

Les 2 formes se crispèrent et regardèrent l'enfant avec haine.

«Tu sais que nous allons te condamner à mort pour avoir pris un pouvoir qui nous appartenait de droit» dit le vieil homme froidement.

Harry toujours amusé les regarda «peut-être, peut-être pas»

Tom Jedusor afficha un rictus après les mots du jeune homme.

Harry tourna son regard vers Tom gardant son sourire enfantin.

«Ne les entendez-vous pas? »Dit le petit étrangement.

«Tuons-le, il commence à m'énerver » S'exclama Tom

Souriant le jeune homme continua «je ne crois pas, ce monde est mort mais le suivant à encore une chance»

Écoutant les murmures transportés par le vent oubliant les intrus il murmura.

**«Ma chaire, mon sang» **

Harry Potter disparut de la bibliothèque comme une bulle de savon qu'on explose, faisant oublier par la même occasion son existence de ce monde.

Harry Potter est mort pour renaitre dans un autre.

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

**Court prologue pour vous mettre dans le bain**

** à la prochaine.  
**

**cap'taine chausette  
**


End file.
